


Fates intertwined

by Denzi_Spillow209



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Geralt has feelings, One Shot, Renfri is more than revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzi_Spillow209/pseuds/Denzi_Spillow209
Summary: Geralt awakes up after his night with Renfri expecting her to be gone, except she's not.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Fates intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I am posting. It's just a quick one shot. I am very nervous. Comments and critique welcome but be nice. I just fell in love with Renfri and Geralt and needed to add to this small but wonderful fandom.

The girl in the woods will be with you always

Geralt wakes up in a panic. He feels the cold seep into his bones, there’s no warm body next to his to fight off the chill.

  
“Renfri” is whispered on his lips.

  
His eyes dance around the campsite searching for her wildly. His eyes land on her a little ways away from the campsite like she couldn’t stand the feeling of the warmth it and he brought her.

  
“Revenge is all I know, its melded into my heart. I don’t know how to live, maybe I am a monster.”

  
Geralt sighs softly in relief that she is here, with him. His fear when he awoke without her warmth spread through him. He had thought she went to sweep destruction through the town as if she were a tornado. He knew that if she went back that she would’ve become the monster that she fears.

  
He walks toward her slowly knowing the wrong move will have her fleeing like a skittish deer. He can’t help but admire her has he approaches. She gorgeous, but there is an inner fire that calls to him. With her brown hair and her big brown eyes that show how lost she is he can’t help but be drawn to her.

  
He crouches in front of her looking into her eyes. He reaches out to touch her wanting to chase away the lost look in her eyes.

  
She stares back into his eyes, unafraid of its strangeness, “I didn’t want to become a monster. But I don’t know how to live.”

  
Gerlat sees the darkness swirling in her eyes. He is terrified that he might lose her to it when he just found her. It’s been a long time since someone had seen him for something more than just a Witcher. He doesn’t want to lose her, he can’t.

  
He dances his fingers across her forehead, “I don’t know much about living either, how bout we help each other?”

  
He sees the hope trying to shine through the darkness. She grabs his hand and brings it to her cheek. He knows what life has taken away from her, he knows how much it’s costing her to have that hope. She leans her head into his hand, closing her eyes. He feels a warmth in his chest at her vulnerability with him. He knows it might make him chauvinistic, but he can’t help the feeling in his chest that she trusts him enough to show him this side that she hides away. She nods yes to his question.

  
With her eyes still closed she misses the gentle look Geralt flashes her. She rubs her head into his hand like a sleepy kitten,” I… I was so close to going back to the market. I knew that if I did, I would’ve lost you... We would’ve had too… and I… I...,”

  
She trails off and turns her head to kiss his palm. He sweeps his thumb across her skin, “I know.”

  
He’s the one that leans in first to steal a kiss and seal their fates together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one shot for now, but might continue Renfri and Geralt's adventures slaying monsters.


End file.
